Dad?
by ME LOVEY JAZZY
Summary: Hermione is married to a muggle but is seeing Harry secretly! Then she has a kid with bright green eyes and jet black hair... what happens when Harry returns to Hermione's life? Chaos! Plz Plz Plz Read and Review! Complete! Over 8,000 Reads so Far!
1. Leaving Him

Dad

Dad?

Chapter One

One dark and stormy night, sat a certain bushy haired women with a raven haired man in a small apartment. "Oh Harry", she sighed. "I don't think we can continue like this we have to end it". "Rob doesn't know about us and I don't want him to find out", she said. "But, I _love_ you" said Harry. "I _know"_ said Hermione "but, what if"… she started but was cut off because Harry kissed her passionately. He then carried her off to his room and closed the door.

8 months later

Hermione sat on her couch in her spacious condominium. She was flipping through a magazine when she heard the sound of a key turning in the lock. Then as the door closed she got up. Hi hon. said a brown haired man. "Hi Robby" said Hermione. The man then gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling" asked Robert while rubbing his hand gently over her round belly. "I'm fine" said Hermione. "Only 3 more weeks" said the man. "I know she" said rather annoyed.

1month later

There was a loud knock on the door and Hermione opened her eyes. "Hi, babe," said Robert "did I wake you?" "Uh, no" said Hermione. "Where's my princess" he asked holding a big bunch of pink and lavender balloons. With a big pink one that said: It's a Girl!! With the name Daniella Anne Zarciabala. Hermione said the nurse took her to the nursery. As she had given birth to a baby girl the day before and had been in intense pain she was somewhat crabby. "Oh, okay" said Robert "I'll go and tell the nurse to bring her over". Hermione sighed. The baby had had a full head of raven black hair and gray eyes. She recognized that hair. It reminded her of _him_. Her lover. Her Harry. Then there was a knock on the door and in walked Robert holding a small pink bundle. "She's beautiful" he said. "I know" said Hermione faintly.

Some time later

The family of three lived a wonderful life. Dani (Daniella) grew up very happy. They celebrated everything from her first smile to her first tooth. Dani had inherited her mother's brains and won the spelling bee every year in her grade. She loved learning and never objected to homework. However as she grew older she always felt as if her mother was hiding something from her. She didn't know what it was but she was sure there was something. Little did she know that she would soon find out what it was.

More time later 

At the age of ten when she was the most righteous age, she decided that she should find out what that "hidden" thing was. One rainy night, Rob was driving home, but the road was slippery. He lost control on a turn and swerved, hit a wall and flipped over. He died almost instantly. Someone saw what had happened and called an ambulance.

Back at the Zarciabala Manor

At about midnight in the Zarciabala manor the phone rang waking up Hermione. Hello, she said. She was then informed that there had been an accident and that she needed to come to the local hospital. She turned pale. The phone was hung up and she changed into some regular clothes. She ran down the stairs and locked the door with her daughter inside and drove to a certain local pub called the Leakey Cauldron. Once inside she went up to the bartender, Tom and said "I need an owl". He looked at her oddly and said, "I don't know what you're talking about". "Look", she said "I'm a witch", "my name is Hermione Granger". The bartender's eyes grew wide and he said, "oh, miss granger, so sorry, I…uh let me go and get you an owl". She scribbled on a piece of parchment and sent the owl on its way. When she arrived home she saw a petite shadow in the kitchen. "Hermione", it squealed. "Hello Ginny" Hermione said. "I'm sooo sorry", said Ginny. "Can you watch Dani for me" said Hermione "Just while I go to the hospital" said Hermione. "Sure" said Ginny. "You can take the guest bedroom" said Hermione. It's the first one on the right. "Okay" said Ginny. Then Hermione walked out of the door and headed to the hospital.

The next morning

The next day Hermione woke up at about 10 am with an insane headache. She thought maybe she had a hangover but then she remembered what had happened. She felt like lead, but she knew she would have to tell Dani. She changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and went down stairs. As soon as she got into the kitchen she saw Dani sitting in the breakfast bar eating conjured pancakes. Hiya Mom said Dani cheerfully. Want some breakfast? Said Dani through a mouth full of pancake. After scarffing down 2 helpings of pancakes, Dani said Mom, what happened last night? I heard you get up and walk around the house she said. Oh, Dani, well your father, was…well in an accident and well… said Hermione but was cut off by Dani who's emerald green eyes were glistening with tears. I...i...is he gone said Dani whimpering. Then Hermione could no longer hold back her tear she sobbed and said "yes… Yes… Yes!!" "He's gone" wailed Hermione. "Forever!!" She wailed. "Mom, how?" Said Dani He flipped said Hermione. By the time he was taken to the hospital he was gone. Then mother and Daughter's cries were put together. 2 weeks later a funeral was held and Rob was laid to rest. Dani seemed depressed and lonely even though her best friends Carolina and Marie came over often with Hermione's permission to try and cheer her up. Hermione felt hollow and alone even with Ginny around. Soon all of that was going to change.

3 weeks later 

One morning 5 weeks after Rob's death Dani got up and went down stairs. There she found her mother and Ginny. They were sipping coffee. Morning she grumbled and opened the fridge to get some orange juice. She poured some in a glass and grabbed a granola bar. After she finished eating she went upstairs and took out a pair of dark wash jeans and a green shirt that matched her eyes. The print on the shirt said ROXY in big bold letters. Then she scavenged under her bed to find her green frog VANS. Once she put them on she studied her complexion. She had an okay face. Her big green emerald eyes and her black hair went well together. Dani liked her hair. However she always felt that she did not belong to either side of the family. She did not look like her mother and definitely did not look like her father. Again she felt that there was something missing. She then grabbed a hair tie and tried to pull back her hair but it did not work because her hair was layered. She decided that she should just leave it down. Her hair had always been untidy up until now, because she finally found the right cut. She gave up on trying a new hairstyle and went downstairs and out the door to Carolina's for lunch.

Later that Night

After going to Carolina's she headed back home. There an idea hit her. She decided to take something of her Dad's to remember him by before her mother packs everything away. She then opened his closet and found shirts, ties, caps, but nothing truly interesting. Then she walked over to the closet both her parents had shared. As she was quietly searching she stumbled upon a shoe box with tape around it. It was marked memories in her mother's writing. She then took a broken plastic hanger and cut the tape. Then she gently lifted the lid off of the box. She immediately found something that interested her. It was a beautifully carved stick. She turned it over in her hands studying it. Then she carefully set it down in the box. She then took out a bunch of letters tied together with a light blue ribbon. They were from someone who signed off your love. Then she found 2 pictures. She picked up the bigger one. It was a picture of a man with untidy black hair and green eyes, he was hugging her mother. Then… the picture moved!! The man kissed her mother on the forehead. Then they were laughing. She watched the picture reset a few times, with amazement. Then she moved on to the next one. This one was one of her mother and the same raven haired man but with another man. The other man had fiery red hair. They were all holding sticks like the one she had found in her mother's box. They seemed to be about 13. After that she picked up a roll of what looked like parchment. It read:

This Certifies that Miss Hermione Jane Granger has completed her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with High Honors.

She gasped and put the items back in the box, covered it and carried it to her room. There she hid the box in her night table cabinet and put the pictures in one of her albums. Then she thought of how her mother could have been a witch this opened up so many doors for her. It then hit her that her mother was a witch. It was the _something_ missing. She cleared her head and headed down stairs. When she was walking in the hall she heard muffled voices. As she got closer she realized it was her mother and Ginny talking. She stopped and listened. She heard Ginny say "so after you left _him_ you stopped using magic?" "Yes," Hermione said. It just wouldn't work if Rob knew. He hated people who were different. Then Ginny looked at her watch and gasped. Two o'clock already. "Oh, Hermione I have to go I'll be back in a few minutes" she said smiling sheepishly. "Okay" said Hermione. Then she left with a loud crack. Dani couldn't believe her eyes she had just witnessed magic!! She then went up to her mother and said "Hi mom", whatcha doin'? "I…uh, oh hi Dani". She was about to say something but was interrupted by three loud pops. Hermione slowly turned around only to see… Ginny standing with two other people that she had not seen in ten years. "R…r…Ron?" She said. "Harry?" She whispered. "I...I...I then she broke down in tears. "I've missed you so much," she said


	2. Meeting New People

Hey guys, sorry I didn't put a message in my other chapter but please review it means a lot to me and I promise I'll reply

Hey guys, sorry I didn't put a message in my other chapter but please review it means a lot to me and I promise I'll reply!! This is my second fic. Happy Reading!

Dad?

Chapter 2: Meeting new people

"We've missed you too Hermione" said Harry and Ron in union. "Why did you leave?" said Ron. Harry had a look of hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry…it's just that you wouldn't have understood because," Hermione started to say, but was cut off by Daniella clearing her throat. Hermione stepped aside, gestured toward her daughter, and said "Um, this is my daughter Daniella."

"Hi" said Dani brightly. Now both Harry _and_ Ron had hurt looks. "I…uh…hi, Dani" said Ron. "Nice to meet you" said Harry. Then it hit Dani that these were the boys in the pictures. "Will you be staying?" asked Dani "Well only if your mother lets us stay" said Ron "It would be nice to have some noise" said Hermione. "Dani go show them to the other guest rooms" said Hermione. "Okay Mom" said Dani. She then took Harry and Ron's arms and led them upstairs. First she went to the room next to her parent's and told Ron that this was where he would be staying. Then she took Harry to the room next to hers. She did this so she could pound Harry with questions about her mother's childhood. After Harry finished unpacking, Dani took him to her room. She took out her mother's wand and said "Harry what's this?" "It's a wand" said Harry. Dani's eyes widened her hypothesis was right.

"Harry" she said, "Can you do magic?" "Yes" said Harry. He then turned a paper cup on her side table into a golden goblet. Dani went and picked it up. "It's real!" she exclaimed. "Of course it's real!" said Harry. Then Dani took out her photo album and showed Harry pictured of her family and friends. When she got a picture of her father, Harry felt a small pang of jealousy. He didn't understand why though, it was not his daughter; he had no right to her. Then she skipped a few pages and Harry realized why. There were two wizard pictures. One of three of them while at Hogwarts. And the other of him and Hermione when they first realized that they had feelings for each other. Harry's thoughts were broken by Ginny yelling "Time to wake up you lazy bums 'cause it's time for dinner!" Then Harry put the album down and looked at Dani. "You won't tell will you?" said Dani. "No I won't tell" said Harry. They then went to wake up Ron who was still napping. Dani shook Ron. Then Ron yelled "Aghhhhh the Nargoles are going to get meeeeeeee!" Harry and Dani were laughing so hard that they were red. "It's not funny!" said Ron Then the three of them headed down stairs to the dining room for dinner that had been made by Ginny. "I hope she doesn't get us get us sick with her food," said Ron "Its probably conjured," he said "Ron calm down" said Dani "Its not that bad I've tried it" said Dani "Okay if you say so" said Ron and they sat down to wait for the food.

So what did ya think? Good, bad, awful? Tell me. If I get three reviews I'll add another chapter sooner! Please Review!! Remember I'll reply!!


	3. Summer Trips

Dad

Dad?

Chapter Three: Summer Trips

Hi Peoples! I hope you've liked the fic so far because there is more to come! Right about NOW! Happy Reading! Remember I reply to reviews!

After a surprisingly delicious meal prepared by Ginny, Dani asked if they would like to watch a movie. Ron agreed. Dani took Harry and Ron to the movie "Library". She then showed them her wide collection of DVDs. Then Harry asked if she had and action films. She told them that they were up higher, but that he could probably reach them, because they were on the top shelf. He picked out one called "_The Bourne Identity"_. Unfortunately Ron, found it hard to fall asleep during that movie because of all the action. After the movie finished they all headed upstairs to bed.

Over the next two weeks, Harry spent his time playing with Dani after she got home from school and taking walks of the gorgeous grounds. Somehow she reminded her of himself! "It can't be" he thought, "We aren't even related right?" He couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he and Dani were connected in someway.

The day that Daniella got out of school for the summer, Harry told Hermione "Hermione I think we should take a trip to get your minds off of _it_." "Oh, Harry I don't know" she replied. "Why don't we let Daniella pick?" said Harry. "I guess so" replied Hermione. At hat moment Dani, walked in the door. "Hiya Mom, Hi Harry!" she said. "Ginny make me a snack?" Dani asked. "Yeah, it's on the counter," said Harry. Dani put her backpack on the counter and headed toward the kitchen. As Harry and Hermione continued their discussion, they heard Dani yell "Sweet!" Harry and Hermione jumped. "Dani!" Hermione yelled "keep your voice down!" "Sorry Mom" said Dani on her way to her room. Once in her room Dani started to sing her own version of "Come Back to Me" by Vanessa Hudgens that went some thing like this:

_Ha Ha_

_Y'all need to get ready to hear the unbelievable, indescribable, Daniella_

_Baby D! _

_(Baby Come Back!)_

_Everyday I try to play another game but my heart can't take it I try it find another boy, but all the while I can't face it! Why do I miss you so much I want to stop this hurt inside, Oh, baby please give us one more try! (Baby Come Back). I see you out with all your friends laughing it up as you pretend to have a good time (Good Time!) I know 'cause I'm livin' the same life (same life!). But one of us has got to say we can't keep living' this same way. So, I'll be the one, Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it. I'll say it, I'll say it again. Baby Comeback to me. In my heart I still believe we were meant to be. Together so whatever it takes. (Baby come back!) Baby come back to me! I should' a never set you free, my baby! Come Back! (Baby come back!) _

At that moment Hermione yelled "Daniella Anne Zarciabala you quiet down now or I'll send Harry up there to tickle you so hard you won't know what hit you!" "Sorry Mom, Sorry Harry!" Dani's voice yelled from the intercom. Then Harry said "So are we going to ask Dani?" "I guess so" replied Hermione. She got up and spoke into the intercom. She said "Dani can you come down here and bring Ron and Ginny." "Kay" replied Dani. In a few minutes there was the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

When everyone was there, Harry said "Okay, um, Hermione decided that we're going to go on a trip, but that we should let Dani decide where to go." "Where d'ya wanna go Dani?" said Ron Dani thought and answered "Disneyland!"

Oooooh, a cliffy!! Well if I get a few more reviews I'll add another chapter! Remember please review!! And maybe in the next chapter there will be another song!


	4. The plane

Dad

Dad?

Chapter Four: The plane

Hi Peoples, I hope that all who read this are Harry/Hermione supporters because if not then you are reading at your own risk. That is your problem if you do not like the Harry/Hermione ship. I don't want any more reviews saying that _"everyone"_ knows that it is Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny because I know I just don't like those pairings. But to all those who support me and this pairing good for you and Happy reading. Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you haven't noticed already, yes, I am mad because I received a review from a very rude person implying that _"everyone"_ knows that Ron and Hermione go together. That is why this fic is in Harry/ Hermione _**Romance!!**_ Well you know what _I_ support the "Harmony" and if you don't well then good riddance!! (That is your problem)

"Disney what?" said Ron. "Disneyland" said Dani simply. "Ok" said Harry. "Um, Dani do you guys have a computer?" asked Harry. "Yeah, upstairs in my room there's one" said Dani. "Can I use it?" said Harry "Sure" Dani said.

A week later everyone was packed and ready to go on the plane the next morning. After a good night's sleep Dani was up first and she went to Harry's room and jumped on his bed. "Harry get up!!" Its time to go we have to catch a plane!!" Dani said. Then Harry opened his eyes and looked at Dani. Then he grabbed his glasses. "Daniella it's six 'am" Harry said. "Come on we gotta go!!" said Dani "Go wake your mum up" said Harry Then Dani Ran into Ginny's room and was surprised to find her awake! Then she sprinted to Ron's room. She tugged on his arm. "Ron wake up! We have to go!!" said Dani. "Okay, just five more minutes" said Ron. "No, no more minutes" said Dani "Get up" said Dani "Okay, okay, I'm up!" said Ron sitting up. After that she went to her mother's room. "Mom wake up" she said. Hermione opened her eyes "Okay I'm up" said Hermione. Dani smiled. Then she fled to her room to change.

Once everyone was in the car the drove to the airport. Ron decided that he would take a nap on the plane. After all the flight would take a few hours. On the plane Ginny and Hermione sat together and Ron took up a whole row. Harry was pulled in next to Dani! Again he had that feeling that they were connected. As soon as they took off Ron fell asleep.

When they arrived Harry got the rental car and drove to the hotel. There he checked in. It was late at night. Harry gave one key to Ginny and he kept the other. Then when Ron, Ginny, and Dani opened the room they saw two beds and they ran to get them. Ginny and Dani on one and Ron on the other. When Harry opened their room he saw some thing that made his stomach drop. _**One Bed!**_

So, what did ya think? Remember to review. I hope you like it. What's your favorite part? Please include your answer in your review. I don't allow anonymous reviews anymore after what happened.


	5. Disneyland and The Many Naps of Ron

Dad

Dad?

Chapter 5: Disneyland

Hey Guys! I'd like to thank all of my dedicated readers who have read this story from the beginning and have left reviews. I love it when I get reviews! Remember leave more reviews and get updates sooner. Happy Reading!

_**One Bed!**_

"Uh, Hermione" Harry said shakily "You better look at this." Hermione walked out of the door connecting the two rooms and when she saw _it_ her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She sighed. "Um, Harry I think we can handle this don't you?" she said. "Well I guess so" said Harry. In the other room Dani was squealing because Ron levitated her off of his bed. The lights had been turned out by Ginny. Then Ron put Dani down. Ginny and Dani settled down into bed and Ron fell asleep his loud snores almost deafening the giggling girls.

The next morning Harry awoke only to find his arms. He felt oddly comfortable. He carefully moved his arms and then he got up. He changed and headed down stairs to get some tickets to Disneyland. He got five three day passes. When he got back up to the rooms, everyone was up except Ron.

"Why isn't Ron up yet?" asked Harry. "We tried to get him up, but he won't wake up" said Dani. Then a devious idea popped into Harry's mind. He then changed his voice into Luna's and he walked into the other room.

"Ron, honey wake up" said Harry in Luna's voice. "It's time for breakfast" Harry said. "Okay" said Ron puckering his lips, "Can I have a kiss first?" Ron asked. "No, you have to open your eyes first" Harry said. Then he quickly removed the spell. Ron opened his eyes only to find Harry in front of him. "Aghhhhhh! Bloody hell Harry!" Ron yelled. Dani and Harry were laughing so hard the fell to the ground. Ron got up and told everyone to get out because he was going to change.

Later that morning after breakfast at Goofy's Kitchen. Ron went to take his mid-morning nap. Which left him in a much better mood. For lunch they went to a nearby pizza place. Ron ate half a pizza. Then they headed to Downtown Disney. There Ginny and Dani went into Build-a-Bear workshop. Ginny make a beagle and dressed it up as a wizard. Then she magically sent it to the hotel room. Then as they approached the Entrance to Disneyland Harry gave everyone their pass.

Once inside Dani simply loved the flowered Mickey Mouse at the entrance, so she had Hermione take a picture of her. Then a photographer took a picture of the whole group. Then he looked at Harry and Dani and said okay now the father and daughter. "Mom" Dani said. "Uh sir… she's. ...uh... well not my" Harry tried to say daughter but was cut off because the put Hermione in and he told them to smile. They did as they were told. The man then gave them a card with numbers of the photos and told them where to pick them up. Then Harry said that they should go to Space Mountain. They all trudged over to Tomorrowland. When they got to the front of the line Ginny and Dani took the front and Ron took the second row, and Harry and Hermione took the third row. 

When they got off, Ginny and Dani were totally amazed, Ron was green and Harry was red because on the swift turns he got really close to Hermione. After that they went to Buzz Light-year Astro Blasters. Ron thought that that was a very good place for a nap so he fell asleep. Then they went to the Matter horn. Ron and Dani in front, Ginny and Hermione behind them and Harry in the second car. As soon as the ride took off Ron decided that that this was not a good place for a nap. At the and when they went down the small drop, Ron got wet. After that ride. They then went to the Mad Hatter's Tea cup ride. Only Ginny, Harry, and Dani got on. Dani was squealing. Harry turned with all of his might. Then Harry opted for some thing relaxing. Then Dani suggested a boat ride on the Mark Twain. They all agreed. The ride was good. Ron found a place to take a nap and Dani and Ginny were whispering about how well Hermione and Harry looked together. After the boat ride, they headed back to the hotel on the monorail. They all fell asleep almost immediately. They had fun and were looking forward to the next day.

So, what did you think? I'll update as soon as possible. Tell what your favorite part was in your review please, I would like to know. Please review and tell me about any parts you did not like so far OKAY? Thanks.


	6. The Sloppy Kiss and The Letter

Hi Peeps

Dad?

Chapter Six: The Sloppy Kiss and The letter

Hi Peeps! Here's the next chapter like I promised. Um, a special shout out to Lala- Loca for leaving the most reviews so far. Thank You sooo Much! I know it was probably a little harsh of me to ask you to leave me more reviews, but I was desperate! Thanks to all of those who submitted reviews! Also for those of you who are wondering why I reviewed my own story I did not. You see my friend got my password and logged in as me! She felt she was really "smart" but she wasn't that little git. I'll get you for this Olivia! Sorry about the misunderstanding. It pains me to say that my little story here is almost coming to an end, just a few more chapters left. Tears Well I hope you enjoy this chapter please leave reviews.

The next day, they got up earlier, because Daniella wanted to get to Disneyland early. They went to breakfast at a Denney's. After breakfast they headed over to the park with a very grumpy Ron who claimed he needed more sleep.

Once inside, they went to the Haunted Mansion. There Harry and Ron kept complaining that that was not how the ghosts were at Hogwarts. Dani got a little scared of them and Harry whispered to Hermione "She better get used to them if she's going to go to Hogwarts."

After that ride, Ginny insisted that they go to The Thunder Mountain. Dani and Ginny got the front. Then Harry and Hermione got the second row, and Ron took the third row. Dani and Ginny and Ron winked to each other.

The ride was a very fast one. As it took a right turn, Hermione looked to her right and Harry looked to his left. Right when it turned Harry slid towards Hermione and the bumped together. Well, more like their mouths bumped together leaving them with a very sloppy kiss! Harry and Hermione were beet red when they got off.

"So, what happened to you two?" asked Dani with a slight giggle. "Uh, um, well" Harry started to say, but was cut off by Ron who said "Why don't we go to the Pirates of the Caribbean?" "Yeah" Dani said. So they trudged toward the next ride.

That night Harry said to Hermione "Uh, 'Mione?" "About what happened on that ride today, I'm, uh, sorry" he said. "It's okay Harry" Hermione said. "It was an accident" she added. "Right" said Harry because "I wouldn't kiss you and You wouldn't kiss me right?" Harry asked "Um, yeah, why would I want to kiss you?" said Hermione feeling her face burn with embarrassment. Little did they know that Ginny, Dani, and Ron were listening from the other room with great satisfaction.

The next day was spent at Disneyland hitting the rides and enjoying themselves. When they got back to the Zarciabala Manor, everything returned to its normal routine. Dani got to work on summer work.

About a week after they got back, an owl came to the house. It dropped a letter in Dani's lap. On the out side it said:

Daniellla Anne Zarciabala

4242 Vineyard Way

London, UK 90807

"Mom, what's this?" Dani asked her mother. Hermione looked at the letter. "Dani" She asked "How was this delivered?"

"An owl dropped it in my lap when I was outside," Dani answered. Hermione's face turned as pale as snow. "Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry Came down the stairs. "What is it Hermione?" asked Harry She showed him the letter. He opened it and looked at the top and his face went pale. It said:

Daniella Anne / _Half-blood_

Ooo, a cliffy leave me four reviews and you'll get an update tomorrow. What was your favorite part? Tell me in the review.


	7. The Truth Comes Out and So Do Tears

Dad

Dad?

Chapter Seven: The Truth Comes Out and So Do Tears

Hey Peoples and fellow Harmony shippers! I am in a happy mood right now so I might write a longer chapter for you, but who knows. I hope you like this chapter. Also I advise you (only if in a happy mood) to shame a Harry/Ginny story or a Ron/Hermione for fun! Anyway, almost done with this story! Tears I will miss it, but until then here's the next chapter! Please Review!!

_He opened it and looked at the top, his face went pale. It said: _

_Daniella Anne/ Halfblood_

Harry dropped the letter and gave Hermione a piercing glare. "Dani" he yelled. Dani, came bounding down the stairs. "What's up Harry?" she asked. "C'mon" Harry said.

"Where are we going?" Dani, who was being dragged out of the door asked. "To get Ice cream" Harry said angrily. They apparated outside. They landed in St. Mungo's. "Where are we?" asked Dani.

"We're in a hospital" Harry answered. "What are we doing here?" asked Dani. "We're going to take a test Harry said. At that moment a witch came up to them and asked what they needed. Harry took her to a corner and explained that he needed a paternity test. "Okay" answered the witch. She took out two cotton swabs. She asked them to open their mouths. Dani shrugged and did so. Harry did too. Within a few minutes the results were back. He took Dani outside. She looked at him curiously. "What was that for?" Dai asked. "Nothing" Harry said. She sent him a very Hermione-ish glare. Harry let out a sigh. "C'mon, lets go get ice cream." He said. At this Dani's glare softened.

At the ice cream parlor, Dani enjoyed herself with her own ice cream creation. A scoop of cake batter ice cream, with chocolate chips and peanut butter. After getting ice cream, he took Dani home. There he quietly opened the envelope. It was…positive. He shook his head and went into the kitchen where he found Hermione.

He gave her another glare. She looked up and blushed. "Hermione, is Dani my daughter?" he asked. "No" Hermione said. "That's a lie!" he said his voice raising. "No it's not" Hermione said, her voice rising as well. "Well, then how do you explain this?" Harry yelled. He flung the envelope at her. He picked up the letter from Hogwarts and flung that at her too. Once she finished reading the first one, she said "You had no right!"

"I had no right, I had no right?" Harry yelled. "I had every right!!" Harry yelled again. "She's mine!" he yelled "How could you keep this from me!" Harry yelled.

"I…I…I didn't know what to tell Rob" Hermione sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, I don't know maybe Um, Rob, Dani isn't yours!" Harry yelled. "I doubt that he would have left you, he loved you too much!" Harry bellowed. "It wasn't that!" Hermione yelled. "He would have wanted Dani!" she yelled. "He loved her so much!" Hermione yelled. "And that was your reason!" Harry yelled. "You thought he would take your daughter?" "From what I've learned he was a good man!" Harry yelled.

"You didn't know him!" Hermione yelled. "No, but I know that he wasn't Dani's father!" Harry yelled. "Why did you hide her from me?" Harry yelled. "I didn't even know she existed!" he yelled. Hermione looked hurt. "Rob never knew." She whispered. "Of course he didn't know if you didn't tell him why would you bloody tell me?!" Harry half yelled. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face. A few tears had left Harry's eyes. "Now you know" Hermione said. She started to leave the room, but Harry caught her arm. He pulled her closer to him. "I always loved you" she whispered. "I know" he whispered back. He held her for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. "I forgive you" they whispered to each other.

The next day Harry and Hermione called Dani down to the formal living room. "What's up?" Dani asked. "If it's about what happened yesterday with yelling match that had my name written all over it I don't want any thing to do with it" Dani said. "Actually the yelling was over you." Harry said, "How did you figure it out?" Hermione said. "Easy" Dani said. "Don't you know that you can also hear through the intercoms, plus you guys were really loud" Dani admitted. Harry and Hermione blushed. "Well you see Dani" Hermione started to say but was cut off by Harry who said "Dani um, well, you're, um, well I'm your Dad." Harry said. All of the color drained out of Dani's face. She then gave both of them a glare that could kill.

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Please tell me in the review I would also like to know what your favorite part was. Well until the next chapter please review.


	8. Sorry, Blame it on Me

Dad?

Chapter Eight: Dani's Acceptance

Hey Peeps! The last chapter was really hard for me to write because of what Harry finds out. I hope you liked it. Okay, enough of my jabbering. Here's the next chapter. Remember to review! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sorry, Blame it on Me by Akon though I wish I did. I just changed the song lyrics a bit.

She gave both of them a glare that could kill. Tears streamed out of her eyes. "Did Dad know?" Dani asked. "No" said Hermione. Dani shook her head. "How could you, both of you?" Dani asked. "Mom you kept it this long?" said Dani with a whimper in her voice. Hermione tried to hug her, but Dani moved away. "I've been living a lie all these years" Dani whispered.

"Dani…I" Harry started to say, but was cut off by Dani yelling "NO… you both lied!" "That "Test" it was to see if you were my Dad wasn't it?" Dani yelled. "Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"No" said Harry. "You liar!" Dani yelled. "Both of you!" "You lied all of my life!" "Dad never knew!" she screamed. "You kept it from him!" "He's gone Mom!" "He'll never know!" she screamed. Then she bolted out of the door. Hermione sighed and knew what she had to do. Rob's mother had found something in the attic after he died. It was a video tape… for Dani.

Dani was running as far away from the house as possible. She hid in the vineyard. Harry told Hermione that he was going to look for Dani. He checked the gazebo, the back yard and the wine storage room. Then he asked one of the workers if she had seen Dani and she told him to check the vineyard. He followed the path to the vineyard where he looked up and down the rows.

There was only one more place that he had not checked…the statue. It was behind the house in a secluded area. The statue was of Rob. It was presented to the Vineyard right after his death. He quietly stepped behind the house. The statue was in the small forest of willows. There he found Dani. She was crying.

He stayed back hidden in the long branches. "Dad I'm sorry that Mom never told that you that you weren't my real Dad" said Dani to the statue. "You see" she continued "Harry is my real Dad." "I think that you and him would have been friends. "He reminds me of you sometimes" Dani said. "Daddy I miss you… so much" she said. "I miss your hugs" she added. "I couldn't sleep without you when you first left." "I wanted to go with you" she said with tears in her eyes. "I know I didn't cry at your funeral, but I wanted to be the strong little girl you always said I was" "I didn't know what to do" "I love you Daddy" she said. Then she stood up. She turned to look at Harry. "I… uh…I'm sorry for running out it's just that he never knew and it hurt me and took me by surprise." She said. "It's okay" said Harry. "No, it's not okay I shouldn't have blown up like that" said Dani. "Your Mom has something to show you" Harry said.

They both went into the house. There they found Hermione, Ron and Ginny sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Hermione Handed Dani a DVD box. It was labeled: _For Dani When I Die_. It was in Rob's writing. Hermione pressed play and the screen was lit up with Rob's face. Dani felt her eyes fill with tears. He spoke. Dani remembered his voice. He said "Dani, I know that if you're watching this I'm gone." "I just want you to know that I loved you very much and that I know your Mother's secret. I'm not blind; you don't look like either of us." He said. Also this song is for you. A piano started to play. The song went like this:

_As life went on I started to learn more and more about responsibility_

_I realize that everything I did can affect you_

_So I want to take this time out to apologize for the things that I've done _

_And for the things I didn't get to do_

_And the things that I didn't want to take responsibility for_

_I'm sorry for the times that I left you home_

_I was on the road and you were alone_

_I'm sorry for the times I had to go_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know_

_That you were sitting home just wishin' we_

_Could go back to when it was just you and me_

_I'm sorry for the times that I would neglect_

_I'm sorry for the times I disrespect_

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done_

_I'm sorry I'm not always there for you_

_I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware_

_That you can't sleep at night when I'm not there_

_Because I'm in the vineyard like everyday_

_Sorry for the things that I did not say_

_Like how you were the best thing in my world_

_And how I'm so proud to call you my girl_

_I understand that there are some secrets_

_And I'm not too blind to know_

_All the pain you kept inside you_

_Even though you did not show_

_If I can apologize for being wrong_

_Then it's just a shame on me_

_I'll be the reason for your pain_

_And you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me _

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me _

_You can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me _

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_Said you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_I'm sorry for the things Daddy put you through_

_And all the times you didn't know what to do_

_I'm sorry that you had to go through all that pain_

_Just try to stay busy until you forget_

_When you would rather be out with all your friends_

_As one big family of hope and bliss_

_And even though I treated you like a queen_

_You got a second chance and you didn't agree_

_I got up and left you there all alone_

_I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own_

_I'm sorry that I went away and made you grieve _

_You know that you don't have to be mad_

_I'm sorry that I left you way to fast_

_I wish I would have listened and not been a bad Dad_

_I'm sorry that your life turned out this way_

_I'm sorry that death came and took me away_

_I understand there are some secrets_

_And I'm not too blind to know_

_All the pain you kept inside you _

_Even though you might not show_

_If I can apologize for being wrong_

_Then it's just a shame on me_

_I'll be the reason for your pain_

_And you can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_You can put the blame on me_

_Said you put the blame on me_

_Said you put the blame on me_

_Said you put the blame on me_

_You can put that blame on me_

"Dani I leave you the vineyard and the house" said Rob. "I love you princess" he said. Dani burst into tears. She was followed by everyone else. Then she turned and hugged Harry. "It's okay" Harry said gently. "It'll be okay" he whispered into her ear.

So, what did you think please leave reviews. I won't update until Monday. Thanks. Remember to leave reviews.


	9. Perhaps a Proposal

Dad

Dad?

Chapter Nine: Perhaps a Proposal

By: Harryz Girl

Hey Guys! I hope you liked the last chapter with the song and all. That chapter was really hard for me to write as well. Well. I hope you like it. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. If I did I would be a very happy girl.

After finding out that she had been left her home and the vineyard, Dani was stunned. She didn't speak for the next two days. Harry couldn't take the tension. About three days after the viewing of the DVD, he went to Ginny for help.

"Gin I can't take it anymore" he said to Ginny. "The tension between us just drives me crazy!" he said exasperated. "Well," Ginny said "If you love her enough…"

"Enough?" Harry said "I adore her!" Harry exclaimed. "Well then perhaps a proposal?" Ginny said. "Yes a proposal would do well" Ginny said.

"You mean like a proposal-proposal?" Harry asked "Exactly" Ginny said. Harry nodded. "Thanks Gin" he said "My pleasure" Ginny replied.

Harry walked slowly to Dani's room. There he found Dani. "Dani?" he asked. She looked up from her writing and nodded. "Dani, uh, I need to ask you something" Harry said. Dani looked up. Her eyes were puffy. She set her glasses down. Harry hadn't known she wore glasses. He was horrified that Dani had inherited his bad eye sight. "I wear them for reading and writing" Dani said knowingly. "Oh" Harry said. "What did ya need?" Dani asked.

"I just uh, well, promise you won't tell?" he asked. Dani nodded. "Well do I have permission to ask your mother for her hand?" Harry asked. Dani looked at him kind of oddly. "You wanna marry mom?" Dani asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Yeah" Harry replied. "Hmm…how can I be of assistance?" Dani asked. "Can you play guitar?" Harry asked. "With my eyes closed" Dani replied. Harry grinned. They then got to work on a very _"devious"_ plan with many phone calls. Dani had put on some music to help them think.

That night Harry and Hermione went to a _very_ fancy restaurant. There Harry and Hermione _talked_. They discussed the "Dani" problem. Harry would get her six weeks in the summer and Hermione would get the other six weeks. They would both take her to the train station and Harry would get half of Christmas and half of spring break. It was settled. When dessert came around Harry had a very mischievous grin on his face. Hermione knew some thing had to be up.

They both got chocolate cake but Hermione's had some blue icing on it. She could see a band setting up in the back round. Then she bit into something hard. She looked horrified. "Don't try to chew it" said Harry. "Lick it clean" he said. Hermione did as she was told. Then she spit it out in her hand. It was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. "Harry" she whispered. Tears filled her eyes. "Don't answer now" Harry said. Then he walked up to the "band" and said "You know what to do. Then the lights went out. A song began to play and the lights slowly came on. A very familiar voice said "This song is for Hermione Granger" A male voice began to sing and the lights got brighter. It was Harry and Dani and Ron and Ginny. Dani was on guitar, Ron on drums and Ginny on keyboard. Harry was singing. The song went like this:

_Harry:_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Dani:_

_I know that you are some thing special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_Harry: Chorus_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Dani:_

_Yeah_

_Harry:_

_You might need time to think it over _

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me a chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_Chorus_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe you think you could want me too?_

_I don't want to waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_Chorus x2_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold _

_I don't want my love to go waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Dani:_

_Oooooo, yeah_

_Harry:_

_Your beautiful soul _

_Yeah_

Harry stepped off of the stage and went to Hermione. She was crying. "So?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and stood up to hug him. "Yes" she whispered in his ear. Harry grinned and gave Dani thumbs up.

After the "band" cleaned up they all went home. "Well I guess we have a wedding to plan!" Hermione said with her first real smile in months.

So? What did you think? Was there too much song? I have like two to three more chapters left. Please review. If you have to tell me off about how much song I used or how dumb this plot is please do so.


	10. Wedding Preparations

Dad

Dad?

Chapter Ten: Wedding Preparations

Hey Peeps! I'm sorry for the longer wait on this chapter, but I've been really busy. I hope you like this chapter even though it's really short. Well, Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, though I wish I did. Oh well too bad.

Over the next few days it was decided that the wedding would be small; just family and friends. It would be held in the vineyard. The wedding would be in July.

Hermione did not stress too much about it. Ginny helped her a lot. Dani got to pick out her dress. Hermione picked an aqua blue that not only went well with Dani and Harry's eyes, but did not clash with Ron and Ginny's red hair.

Dani picked out a nice a-line dress with spaghetti straps. For the bride's maids, strapless a-line dresses. The dresses were ankle length. Hermione's dress was white and strapless with a slightly poofy skirt. It had lace around the skirt with pearls stitched into the lace.

Hermione wanted bouquets for bride's maids made of pink orchids and aqua blue hydrangeas. Her bouquet would include white lilies and orchids. A DJ was hired for part of the night. For the first part of the night a certain band called "No Drama" was hired.

Harry and Hermione had chosen the wedding party and so far this is how it went:

Bride's Maids Groom's Men

MOH: Ginny Weasley BM: Ron Weasley

Daniella Potter --

Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom

The food was going to be catered by a restaurant that Hermione had chosen. A cake was ordered. Hermione hoped that everything would just fall into place on the day of the wedding which was approaching quickly.

A/N: I know, I know it was short but I needed some thing in between the proposal and the wedding. Tell me what you think and if you like the wedding plans. The next chapter is the wedding!! Please Review!!


	11. The Wedding

Dad

Dad?

Chapter Eleven: The Wedding

A/N: Hey guys!! I know most of you think this story is just dragging. I'm sorry!! It's almost over. Just one more chapter after this. Should I write a sequel? Anyway, Happy Reading!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Celine Dione songs or Jonas Brothers songs. I also don't own Home by Chris Daughtry or The Galaxy is ours by Proto Zoa in Zenon Z3.

P.S. There are a few songs in here. Don't hurt me. You probably think this should be a musical. :o)

On the day of the wedding Hermione awoke in her room with presents all around her. Most of them had gold or silver wrappings. Her room was bathed in warm comforting light. She got up and looked at the clock, it was eight o'clock. The wedding was only six hours away and there was still a lot to do. She walked over to the spacious bathroom and turned on the water in the tub. She dropped in a few bubble balls and fizzy coins. These made her bath more relaxing.

At Ron and Harry's old flat they were taking showers and testing out different colognes. Harry picked out his favorite and so did Ron and Neville. Harry was pretty calm so far. They then sat around and took a few shots and played some card games.

Back at the vineyard the chairs were being set up and so was the arch at the front of what was to be the alter. So far everything was going well. Dani had gotten up at seven to call the rest of the band. They all had the okay.

The wedding approached quickly. The bride's maids help Hermione get ready after they had changed. Everybody's hair was done with a simple charm. Hermione gave the bride's maids Tiffany's necklaces. When everyone was ready there was a knock on the door. It was Neville. He said that Harry sent something for Hermione. Hermione took the box and opened it. There was a necklace of the purest white pearls she had ever seen. Dani had a small smile on her face. She remembered the day he had gotten them. Dani just knew her mother would love them. "Dani?" Hermione said. Danni nodded and walked over to her mother and hooked the necklace. Then Dani smiled and nodded. "You look great Mom" Dani said.

All of the groom's men had apparated to the front of the alter and they were patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry was sweating. Then the music began to play. First Ginny walked out followed by Luna and Dani. Then Hermione slowly walked down the aisle. She had tears in her eyes. To her it seemed like just yesterday she had walked down the aisle but to a different man. The ceremony went as planned.

After the ceremony everyone headed over to the reception the caterers were there and already set up so they could eat immediately. After eating the bride and groom were going to have their first dance. Once the reached the dance floor soft music began to play and Dani sang.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
Ill be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me Oh Ohhhh

I'm everything I aaaam  
Because you loved meeeeeeeee!

After the song everyone clapped and then there was the father-daughter dance. Hermione and her dad danced and later were joined by Harry and Dani and Ginny and Arthur. Then Dani ran off to find the band. All of the band was wearing jeans with holes at the knees and faded looking t-shirts with cool hairdos with lots of braids buns and frizz. Ginny came over to them and with a wave of her wand Dani was transformed into a rocker looking outfit. They then hurried on stage to set up. Dani was lead guitar and lead singer, Marie was on drums and backup, Carolina was on keyboard and backup as well, and Ashley another friend was second guitar and second lead singer. Dani introduced them and told them that they would be playing a few songs and if they had any requests to please come and ask because they might be able to play it. Then Dani broke out into a serious guitar solo and then the rest of the band followed and they played

_We don't have time left to regret  
It will take more than common sense  
So stop your wondering take a stand  
There's more to life than just to live_

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

One single smile a helping hand  
Its not that hard to be a friend  
So don't give up stand 'til the end  
There's more to life than just to live

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When it falls apart  
And your feeling lost  
All your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith restart  
Just hold on, hold on

Cus an empty room can be so loud  
Its too many tears to drown them out  
So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

When you love someone  
And they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
Have faith restart  
Just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold onnnn

By the time the song was over the dance floor looked crowded. They then started their next song.

_Told you I made dinner plans  
You and me and no one else  
It don't include your crazy friend  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations_

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with Texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I'll see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

The band was having an awesome time. They played the best they had ever played. Everyone asked how long they had played together. They then played another song.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
and feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Well I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
so I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
the closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, it makes true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
so I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
and then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
so I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

After that song they took a break and played some of their own music on a CD. Then they played another song.

_Hiding out all alone _

_Wrapped up in my fear_

_Only you can see right through _

_Make it seem so clear_

_A fiery Nova rolling over _

_blasting into space_

_A Blazing Comet stars upon it _

_Your stellinarious face _

_Wake me up _

_Shake me up_

_Race you to the stars _

_So much to know _

_So far to go _

_The Galaxy is Ours_

_The Galaxy is Ours my girl_

_The Galaxy is Ours _

Dani has a guitar solo

_Take a chance, A cosmic dance_

_Soaring right along_

_Sit and rust or gain the trust_

_Help me write the song_

_Mystical Lights _

_Magical Nights _

_A chance to place new trails _

_Open you eyes _

_Travel the skies _

_Your spirit in nature prevails _

_Wake me up _

_Shake me up_

_Race you to the stars _

_So much to know _

_So far to go _

_The Galaxy is Ours _

_The Galaxy is Ours my girl_

_The Galaxy is Ours _

_Wake me up _

_Shake me up_

_Race you to the stars _

_So much to know _

_So far to go _

_The Galaxy is Ours _

_The Galaxy is Ours my girl_

_The Galaxy is Ours _

_Wake me up _

_Shake me up_

_Race you to the stars _

_So much to know _

_So far to go _

_The Galaxy is Ours _

_The Galaxy is Ours my girl_

_The Galaxy is Ours _

_Yeah, The Galaxy is ours_

_Galaxy is Ours _

_Galaxy is Ours _

That was the last song they played. Then the cake was cut and eaten. The bouquet was thrown and caught by Ginny. Then the garter was tossed and caught by a beet red Neville. Then Neville got down on one knee in front of Ginny and asked her to marry him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley broke out in laughter because after so many months he finally proposed. Ginny answered with a tearful yes. Everyone was very happy. Ron was eyeballing Luna. Luna bit her lip and looked at Ron. Then she walked toward him and said "Ronald, would you like to dance?" Ron was surprised but managed to nod.

They danced to Bartender by T-Pain. Once Dani and the rest of the band cleaned up Hermione used the counter charm on Dani and changed her clothes. The rest of the band changed as well into more formal clothing. By the end of the night Ron was very "happy" after having had his fair share of fire whiskey. Harry didn't get nearly as drunk, but had just enough to get him lose enough so that Hermione could take him to dance again. After everyone left and the only people that were left was the wedding party they played the last song which was We Are Family. They then went back to the house and fell asleep. There would be no honey moon but they had decided that they didn't need one. The next few days would be the best they ever had.

A/N: What did you think? The epilogue will be posted tomorrow. Do you think I should make a sequel? Any special requests for the epilogue or the sequel plot? I will listen. Please review it means a lot to me. :o) By the way if you like theses songs and don't know their name I will happily tell you. Please Review!!


	12. Epilogue

Dad

Dad?

Chapter Twelve: The Epilogue

**A/N (Please Read):** Hey guys! I am sorry to say that story is now going to be complete. There will be a sequel. I don't know when it will be posted, but it could be a while because I start school next Wednesday. It might be posted by December. I hope it will be up by then. Well until then please review. (Breaks into tears) I will miss you all. Until the sequel, I will write one-shot songfics. My first one-shot will be called "Home". Thanks Guys for all the support. Keep reading and, well, Happy Reading.

_**Two Months After the Wedding**_

One day on a slightly chilly morning in September, a small family of three bobbed through the crowd in King's Cross Train Station. The man who seemed to be the father had raven hair. The young girl behind him seemed to be his daughter, who also had raven hair, she seemed to be about ten or eleven years old. A lady walking beside them with auburn curls, looked like the mother of the young girl. They had a luggage cart with what seemed to be a large trunk and a cage with a white snowy owl.

"Harry, Dani, we better hurry or we'll be late!" Hermione said to Harry and her daughter Daniella _now_ Potter. "Oh, Mum we won't be late I see platform nine from here" said Dani. "Yeah, Hermione lighten up" Harry said.

Once they reached the barrier they checked to see no one was looking and ran into it. In seconds they were in front of a huge scarlet steam engine. The gold letters on it read: _**The Hogwarts Express**_. The platform seemed to be full of children ranging form ages eleven to seventeen. Harry made sure Dani's trunk was hauled on board.

Dani turned to her parents with tears in her eyes. "Be good bear" Hermione said to her daughter while hugging her. "Bye Harr-Dad" Dani said awkwardly while giving her father a hug. "It's okay Dani, you'll get used to it" Harry said. She turned around. She saw many kids with siblings. She felt somewhat left out. "You don't need one" Hermione whispered in her ear. Dani looked at her mother and father and said "What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" "Don't worry you will be" Harry said. "Even though Ron's got his bet on Ravenclaw" he muttered. Dani glared at him. "You can write to us and let us know" Hermione said. Then the train blew its whistle. "Gotta go" Dani said. She gave them hugs again and turned to Harry and said "Dad?" "Yeah?" Harry answered. "I love you" she said with a smile and ran off to board the train. "Wait" Hermione called looking at Harry sheepishly. Dani got a seat by a window and stuck her head out.

"You're going to be a big sister!" Hermione said. Dani's eyes widened. The she muttered "I knew it." Harry and Hermione smiled and waved as the train left the station. Dani had a happy feeling for the whole trip. She met two other guys. One boy had brown hair and stunningly blue eyes and was named Adam whose parents died when he was three and he now lived with his Grandparents. The other boy had blonde hair with brown eyes, he was named Ryan and he had five other siblings. Two older brother's who were in the four and fifth year and twin older brothers in the third year and a younger sister who was three months old.

During the sorting, Dani was extremely nervous. Ryan had already been sorted into Gryffindor. Then Adam was called. He went up there and was also sorted into Gryffindor. Then she was called. The ht was placed on her head and it said "Ah, a Potter." "I was wondering when one would come around" "This is easy" it said "GRYFFINDOR!!" it shouted. A wave of relief washed over her and she headed to her table and sat next to Adam and Ryan.

**A/N:** Hey guys! What did you think? Kind of cheesy? I'm sorry it just sort of sounded cute. Anyway, that's the end. The sequel will be called "A New Day". I know it is another question story but oh, well too bad. Thanks for reading! Please, Please, Please Leave me reviews!!


	13. DISCLAIMER!

Dad?

Disclaimer Chapter

Hi to all of my readers! I just wanted to post this short little note with a disclaimer that applies to the whole story!

I **OWN NOTHING! Not even the characters…. Well, I do own Dani….but even then….maybe not. **

Oh, a HUGE apology to those of you who are extremely inpatient with the story because of the grammatical errors or any spacing errors. My only excuse is that this story is EXTREMELY old. I was young, foolish, and a highly inexperienced writer at the time that this was published. Please check out some of my more recent pieces if you are open to Twilight fanfiction.

Thank You to all of my readers for all of the support! Love ya!

PEACE!


End file.
